The Last Avatar (my version)
by Kidtube
Summary: The Avatar has been missing for over thirty years, the Avatar was our hope a gleaming star to all those villains out there in the world. Now she is gone. Our hope is lost. The benders are being hunted down by a human cooperatives. Is this how our world ends?


_**Chapter one** _

**This is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review and tell me what you think please favor.**

 **Thank you.**

Alan's life had change on the eve of his birthday when he was late for school.

Alan open his eyes and rose slowly off his bed, he yawned and scratched his head watching his clock change from 7:30 to 7:31. Alan snapped awake hopping of the bed "shit, shit, shit" he cursed lunging for the shower.

He was late super late, Alan took the quickest shower in his life, he slung a black jacket around him with khaki pants and snagged his book bag as he left out the door. Alan was rushing down the stairs about to leave the house when he realized the house was silent in this house silent only came when all of us fell asleep.

Alan stepped into the kitchen leaving the front door handle. "Mom?" Alan says, he takes a quick look at his watch, 7:41. Alan didn't have time for this. He turned around about to leave when he saw a note on the refrigerator.

'To Alan, sorry Alan I'm leaving early to get your brother scheduled for his collage classes, so please do me a favor and pick up Kale from his baseball practice, straight after school! I'll be home soon.

P.S happy birthday darling'

Alan had two brothers, Steven was the youngest brother and he was very active instead of Alan who like to stay home a lot. The oldest brother Danny, Alan had never liked him and he never liked Alan. Alan was their step brother. He remembered coming into their lives Steven soon got use to Alan being around.

Alan smiled at the last part, "happy birthday to me" Alan muttered under his breath as he raced out the door.

By the time Alan got to school he was exhausted his lungs felt like they were on fire, Alan stopped to get a drunk of water from the fountain and be fore he knew it the bell rang through the school and he was late.

Alan ran to 's class room as he was about to shut his door, "wait...Mr. Rose!" Alan had shouted getting his attention as the man had a concerned look on his face. "Mr. Hall late again to my class" Rose sneered, "I'm...sorry" Alan said trying to catch his breath "this is you last warning and you'll serve detention with me after school" Alan nod as he walks into the class room feeling red hot embarrassment.

As Alan took his seat he heard some of them giggling others mumble underneath their breath:

"Ugh, he's always late, he's pathetic"

"I hear he come late on purpose"

"What his mommy didn't come to drive him here"

"He's worse then that bender scum last week"

Alan plummet his head down on the desk closing his eyes wishing that all people could go away. Benders, repeated Alan in his head.

"Mr. Hall," Alan shoots up just to get spit balled in the face, the kids burst out laughing as Alan stares at the students. "Mr. Hall!" shouts Mr. Rose again, "yes" says Alan. "Pay attention" Mr. Rose says studying the worthless boy. Alan sits up ignoring that he was in school he was surrounded by the classmates that looked at him like a freak.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Bald"

"Sorry, Mr. Hall won't happen again" said the boy who would take a seat right next to Alan. "Happy birthday bro" whispered the kid. The kid was Alan's best friend the only friend who opened him who made him smile, he was Sam Wash.

The bell rang and Alan push the thoughts out of his head, "man, I slept like a baby in fourth bell" said Sam who scratched the back of his head. Alan on the other hand had no time to sleep he had loads of homework and he had to pick up his brother. "What's the plan" Sam said as they both hopped in his old janky truck with a barley working engine. "No plan, I have to pick up my brother from soccer and do home work" Alan said warring himself out by just thinking about it.

Sam starts the truck and we move down and out the student valor parking and on to the street. "Come on man, your sixteen now. You only turn sixteen once" Sam pleads as Alan turns his attention to the woods of trees. "My mom would be very mad" Alan said, "so who cares it's not like she is your real mom" Sam says as the car turns onto a silent rode were no car could be seen.

Sam was right. Alan didn't have any real parents or siblings and none of his brothers liked him. He didn't even remember them really.

Suddenly, a mile away he saw her. A girl that stood their spinning her head the trucks direction, she looked bruise battered and spoken in fear. "Sam, LOOK OUT" it all happened in slow motion Alan couldn't believe his eyes.

The girl forced her hands out and suddenly the truck's hood was banged. The impact sent them and the car flying through the air it did about two flips before slamming down on the hood of the truck.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about all the readers who read all that nonsense.**_

 _ **I don't know how that got to be and again I apologize.**_

 _ **please don't forget to review and favor me thank you.**_


End file.
